


My neighbor is a punk

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Josh moves from LA to Columbus, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors, Smut, Voyeurism, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler lives in Columbus. It's nice, calm and peaceful.But then, Tyler gets a new neighbor, a punk with yellow hair and a nose ring.Maybe, Tyler falls in love with him. And maybe he watches him from his room, especially when Josh is changing. It's not his fault that Josh doesn't have curtains, right?Maybe Tyler is too nosy. Maybe he should stop checking him out everytime he sees Josh. But Tyler just can't help himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this fic will only have a few chapters, three or four maybe, we'll see.

Tyler opens the door with one hand, a bag with groceries in his other. He fumbles with the key and when he tries to shove it into the lock, he slips and the bag with the groceries falls down, milk splashes everywhere and the pack of oranges rips open. Tyler sighs and starts to pick the oranges up.

  
The sound of a van makes him look up. A giant big white van pulls into the driveway of the house next to Tyler's. Tyler stares at the car, when the door of the van opens and a guy jumps out.

The thirst thing Tyler notices about this guy is his bright yellow hair. Two other guys get out of the car and they open the back doors of the van. Tyler sees some furniture.

  
He stops picking the oranges up and watches the men. The house next to his has been empty for years. Tyler sighs. He doesn't want a neighbor. The new neighbor looks like a punk and probably loves loud music and parties.

Tyler shudders when he imagines all the noise the guy is going to make. He just wants silence when he comes home from a hard day of work. The punk notices him and smiles. Tyler smiles back half-heartedly, drops the oranges into the bag, opens the door and heads inside. He leaves drops of milk everywhere when he walks into the kitchen. Tyler throws the broken bottle of milk into the garbage and puts the groceries into the fridge, after wiping the milk away. Then, he cleans the floor.

  
He thinks about the neighbor. He's sure he'll invite a bunch of friends every weekend and have partys with lots of alcohol and drugs. And he probably never cuts the grass in his garden and wants to borrow tools from Tyler.

  
Tyler snorts angrily. He has no tools and he won't borrow the guy all his stuff. Tyler knows he should be polite and welcome the other and ask if he needs help, but he doesn't want to.

  
He sits down on the couch with a sigh and turns the tv on. One or two hours later, the bell rings. Tyler rolls his eyes and turns the tv off. He gets up and opens the door. Of course, it's the punk. He smiles.

  
"Good afternoon. I'm the new neighbor."

  
Tyler fakes a smile. "Hi."

  
The punk's smile gets bigger until his eyes are crinkled. "Uh, hi, my name's Josh."

  
Tyler shakes the hand of the other. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler."

  
Josh grins. He has ear gauges and a nose ring and he's hot.

  
Tyler chews his cheek. Punks are stupid. No way this guy is attractive, right? Tyler is not attracted to punks. And this dumb partying neighbor is not attractive. Definitely not. His skinny jeans look ridiculous and this nose ring...

  
Tyler scratches his head. "Uh...do you need help?" he asks hesitantly. He just wants to end the conversation.

  
Josh nods. "That'd be great, thank you. My friends had to go, and I have some boxes left in the van."

  
Tyler mentally slaps himself for offering his help. He nods with a sigh and grabs his keys. "Let's go."

  
Tyler follows Josh to the van. Josh climbs in and hands Tyler two boxes. "Just put them in the living room." he says and points at the open door of his house.

Tyler nods and carries the heavy boxes into the house. He sets them down in the living room, next to a couch.

  
Tyler gasps when he sees the word 'drums' scribbled over the boxes with a black marker. His neighbor is a drummer. And drums mean noise. Tyler groans.

  
"Too heavy?" he hears Josh's voice behind him.

Tyler jumps and turns.  
"You startled me."

  
Josh smiles. "Sorry."

  
They carry the rest of the boxes into the house. Josh has arm muscles, Tyler notices, but he himself has no arm muscles, so he's sweaty and exhausted after it.

  
"Thank you for your help." Josh says.

  
Tyler nods, still trying to catch his breath. "No problem."

  
"Well..." Josh puts his hands into his pockets and rocks forth and back on his heels. "See ya."

  
"Uh, yeah, see ya." Tyler answers and walks back to his own house.

 

 

He takes a shower, walks to his bedroom and grabs his sweatpants and a shirt without switching the light on.

He looks up and sees the other house through the window. One room is brightly illuminated. It Josh's bedroom. Tyler stops, shirt in his hand and watches Josh enter the bedroom. He has no curtains yet, so Tyler can see everything.

Josh pulls his shirt over his head and runs a hand through his hair. Tyler holds his breath when he turns towards the window.

He looks gorgeous. He is in shape, he has a perfect v-line and a colourful tattoo on his arm. Josh bends down and opens his suitcase.

Tyler gasps. Even his ass is perfect. Josh pulls his skinny jeans down. Tyler blinks and turns his head away.

It's wrong. He can't watch his new neighbor changing. It's absolutely wrong, but Tyler can't help himself. He looks back to Josh's room, but he has already changed into other clothes and leaves the room. Tyler stands in the darkness, shirt still in his hands and his mind running wild.

 

 

 

The next day is a saturday. Tyler decides to cut the grass. He eats some eggs for breakfast and walks outside.

Josh is in his garden and tries to set up a grill. Tyler watches him. It is hot outside and Josh wipes the sweat from his temple. He doesn't notice Tyler who watches his desperate attempts to set the grill up.

Soon, Josh's tanktop is drenched in sweat. He pulls it over his head and throws it on the ground. Tyler thinks he has seen way to much of his neighbor in the last 24 hours, but he can't complain. He's the one watching him with hungry eyes.

  
Josh looks up and notices Tyler. He smiles.  
"Good morning, Tyler."

  
"Morning." Tyler mumbles. Josh runs a hand through his yellow hair. Tyler blinks a few times (it's just too sexy).

  
Josh sighs. "I hate to ask you for help again, but do you have a screwdriver?"

  
Tyler mentally rolls his eyes. Excatly what he expected.  
"No, I don't have a screwdriver." he answers. "But I don't think you need one for the grill."

  
"Really?" Josh asks doubtfully and scratches his head.

  
Tyler nods. "I can show you how to set it up."

  
Josh's eyes light up. "Thank you, that's nice of you."

  
Tyler climbs over the fence (he loves climbing stuff) and walks to Josh. "It's easy." he says and starts to set the grill up. Josh helps him and Tyler tries not to look at his shirtless body.

  
After figuring out the correct place of every piece, the grill is set up. Tyler grins. "Easy, right?"

  
Josh smiles. "Yeah... My friends come over later for the barbecue, do you want to join us?"

  
Tyler shrugs. "Yeah, sounds great. I just have to cut the grass now."

  
"Cool." Josh answers. "See you later."  
Tyler nods and turns. He ignores how fast his heart is beating.

 

 

 

Tyler stares at himself into the mirror. He's wearing a button-up and skinny jeans. He wants to look good.

  
He hears a car outside and sees two guys getting out of a car. Josh's friends.  
He opens the door and walks over to Josh's garden. Josh is already outside, greeting his friends. He smiles when he sees Tyler.

  
"Hey, Tyler, that's Pete and that's Brendon, my friends."

  
Tyler says hi and they walk to a plastic table next to the grill.

  
"Sit down, food is ready soon." Josh says.

Tyler sits down awkwardly next to Brendon.

"How was your first night, alone in the new house?" Pete asks.

  
Josh smiles and turns the steaks. "Okay. I have nice neighbors." He winks at Tyler. Tyler blushes and looks at his hands.

  
"He helped me to set the grill up... I can't cook so this was the only possibility." Josh adds.

  
After that, Brendon and Pete start a conversation about a person named Patrick.

Tyler doesn't know who this Patrick is, he seems to be a bandmate of Pete. When the food is ready, they talk about LA where Josh lived before. Tyler has never been in LA so he can't join the conversation. It's pretty awkward and he regrets to agree to hang out with Josh and his friends. Tyler is not a people person, he hasn't got any friends and he's okay with it. Friends mean partying and hanging out and drinking alcohol (in his opinion) and Tyler doesn't drink. He sips at his redbull and eats his steak, while Brendon has his third beer.

  
Tyler is bored and he zoons out until he hears his name.

  
Tyler's head snaps up and Josh looks at him.  
"Uh...what?"

  
Josh chuckles slightly. "I asked you if you want to do a water fight?"

  
"A what?"

  
"A water fight." Josh repeats. "It's so hot and I think we need a cooling."

  
"I'm in." Brendon says. "I love water fights."

  
"What about you, Tyler?" Pete asks.

  
Tyler shrugs. "Sure."

  
"Sick." Josh grins and stands up. "Let's carry the dishes inside and get some water guns."

They carry the things on the table to Josh's kitchen.

  
"We can make two teams." Pete says.

Brendon nods. "Yeah, Pete and me versus you and Tyler."

  
They agree. Josh walks through the still very empty house and opens a box. He grabs three water guns and hands one to Pete, one to Brendon and one to Tyler.

  
"I only have three." Josh says.

  
Tyler smiles and hands him his water gun. "Wait a minute, I'll get mine." He runs out of the door and climbs over the fence into his garden (he's just to lazy to walk through the driveway - that'd be a few yards more to walk!) and gets his water gun. It's the giant XL version, as long as his arm and it can shoot very far.

Tyler grins and climbs back to into Josh's garden. The others gasp when they see his water gun.

"That's unfair!" Brendon protests.

  
Josh, who has changed into swimming trunks and a shirt, chuckles and pats his shoulder. "You're just afraid to lose."

  
"We'll roast you." Brendon answers with a grin.

  
Josh laughs and shakes his head. "We'll see."

  
"Ready, steady, go!" Pete shouts and Josh and Tyler run and hide behind a tree.

  
"Shoot 'em, Pete!" Brendon shouts, but Tyler uses his water gun and makes Brendon wet in a second. "Retreat!" he yells and they hide behind the table.

Josh shoots, but he misses the table and the water splashes on the grill.

  
Their water fight goes on until all of them are soaked. Tyler giggles when Brendon shoots at him. He hasn't had fun like this since he was a kid.

  
Finally, their water guns are empty. They sit down on the grass and the sun drys their clothes.

  
After an hour, Pete looks at his (waterproof) watch and sighs. "We have to go, it was nice to see you guys."

  
Josh nods and hugs both of them briefly. "See you."

  
Brendon grins. "Sure thing, buddy, we want a rematch."

  
Tyler smiles at them and they leave. Josh and him keep sitting on the grass.

  
"Your hair is still wet." Josh says.

  
Tyler smiles. "Thanks for inviting me over."

  
"No problem, man."

  
"It was fun."

  
Josh smiles. "Yeah, it was."

  
Tyler rans a hand through his wet hair. "I think I'll go and have a shower."

  
Josh nods and stands up. "Me too."

 

 

 

Josh probably doesn't know that Tyler can see directly into his bedroom. He changes with the light switched on.

Of course, Tyler, who walks from the shower to his bedroom, watches him, but just because Josh is a nice guy. And good-looking.

  
But Tyler is no stalker, so he closes his eyes when Josh changes from his swimming trunks into his boxers. He keeps his eyes closed and leaves the room, walking against the doorframe. He hopes Josh will unpack his curtains the next day, he doesn't want to be careful not to see a naked neighbor every time he looks out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags!  
> I wanted to write smut in the third chapter, but it was too much fun ;) this chapter is basically only smut, so... enjoy I guess?

It has been a week since the barbecue at Josh's. Tyler hasn't talked to him since then, he is busy with work.

  
Work is boring and thinking about his new neighbor is way more interesting, so he ends up fantasizing about Josh most of the time.

  
Today, Tyler is sick. He wakes up this morning, a wave of nausea makes him running to the bathroom.

  
Now, he lies in his bed. He can't go to work today. As much as Tyler hates going to work, staying in bed and throwing up is worse.  
At least he has a good view to Josh's house. Josh is at home, as always (it seems like this guy has no job - but how can he pay the house?) and he is sleeping. He still hasn't got curtains and it doesn't seem like he wants to get some. Tyler wonders how he can sleep when the sun is shining into the room. All Tyler can see is a mob of yellow hair between blue sheets.

  
Tyler's house is a little bit higher than Josh's, so he can see perfectly into his room, without standing up. He can see Josh's bedroom and a part of his living room.

  
Observing someone's house is exhausting and he falls asleep after a few minutes. When he wakes up a few hours later, Josh's room is empty.

  
Tyler stands up, walks to the kitchen and makes himself a tea. He feels sick and walks back to his room, where he sits down on an armchair. Tyler grabs a blanket and a bowl just in case that he can't reach the bathroom fast enough. Then he grabs his notebook and starts to scribble some lyrics down, but he doesn't feel very inspired today. He works on the song for a long time and when he looks at his watch, it's already noon.

He doesn't feel hungry, but he decides to eat a toast, just to fight his sickness. It's the wrong decision, because twenty minutes later, Tyler is gagging over the toilet and throwing up until his stomach is empty. Exhausted, he stumbles back to his room and sits down on the armchair, where he curls himself up.

  
He wakes up at late afternoon. He feels better, only a bit sick.  
He's bored and he stares at Josh's house, hoping to see his neighbor. After a while, Tyler sees a silver car pulling into Josh's driveway. It's not Josh's car, Tyler notices.

A girl gets out and walks to Josh's door. She rings and the door opens. Josh hugs the girl and kisses her cheek. The girl smiles and they enter the house.

  
Fortunately, the walk into the living room. Josh pours two drinks. Tyler makes himself comfortable in his armchair and watches the scene.

Josh and the girl talk for a few minutes. Then, Josh sets the drink aside and hugs the girl. He rests his hands on her ass and kisses her. Tyler gasps. He can't believe it. Josh has a girlfriend.

  
He sighs. Of course a guy like Josh is straight. No way he'd choose a guy like Tyler over a sexbomb like this girl.

  
Tyler stands up and wants to go to his living room to watch some tv, when the scene in Josh's house catches his attention again. Josh is removing the girl's shirt and starts kissing her neck. The girl throws her head back and grabs the hem of his shirt. Josh opens her bra and kisses her boobs.

Tyler can't look away. He tries, but he can't. With a swallow, he sits down again. Josh kneels down in front of the girl and kisses her abdomen. Tyler takes a deep breath when the girl runs her hand through his yellow hair. He clenches his fists and digs his nails into his palm.

  
The girl seems to enjoy what Josh is doing. After a few more kisses, Josh picks her up and carries her bridal style to his bedroom and places her on the bed.

He switches a light on the nightstand on and because of that, Tyler has the perfect view into his room. Josh pulls his shirt over his head and unbuttons the girl's jeans. He removes her and his trousers.

Tyler holds his breath. They're going to have sex and Tyler can see everything. He doesn't want to admit it, but the scene grabs his attention.

Tyler has an idea. He stands up and hurries upstairs. In a closet, he finds his old binoculars. He ignores his conscience which tells him to stop and sits down on the chair, positioning himself so Josh can't see him from his room and looks through the binoculars to his house.

  
Josh is only wearing his underwear right now, the girl is naked. Tyler looks at the girl. She really is pretty, her mouth is slightly parted and she looks like she's moaning.

  
Tyler concentrates on Josh. He's kneeling on the floor, head between the girl's spreated legs and -holy shit!- he's eating her out. The girl grabs the sheets and she is breathing heavily, while Josh's hands rest on her tighs, holding her in place.

  
Tyler moans when the girl pushes her hips forward. He freezes. Did he really moan at the sight of Josh eating out his girlfriend? He's so screwed up. He needs to stop. But in this moment, Josh stands up and removes his underwear and Tyler just has to look. Only a short glance. Only for a second.

  
Tyler forgets how to breathe. Josh's dick is...huge. Incredible. Tyler wonders how it would feel inside of him. He'd feel full and it would feel amazing and if Josh would thrust into him...

  
He needs to stop right now. It's wrong.  
It's wrong, wrong, wrong. But it feels so right.  
Tyler notices how turned on he already is. His dick is aching and he's desperate to touch himself. He needs to get off right now. Tyler bites his lip and keeps watching. Josh hovers above the girl and kisses her passionatly. The girl wraps her legs around his waist. They make out for a few minutes and Tyler needs all his self-control not to come right now.

  
Josh pulls away to change his position and Tyler sees how hard he is. The binoculars are good, he can even see the drops of precome leaking from Josh's dick. Tyler moans loudly when Josh pushes slowly into the girl. Her eyes are closed and she is shivering with pleasure.

  
Josh starts to thrust slowly and Tyler starts to grind on the chair. Holding the binoculars with one hand, he rubs his other hand over the bulge in his pants. The girl is leaving scratches on Josh's back. Tyler whishes he would be the one who leaves this bleeding marks on Josh. He can see the sweat on Josh's forehead, his face is flushed. He is thrusting deeper, grabbing the girls thighs. Tyler zips his pants open and wraps his hand around his dick.

  
Tyler sees how Josh thrusts one last time and how he comes with a long moan (which Tyler can't hear), eyes closed.

Tyler puts the binoculars aside and squeezes his eyes shut. He starts to pump himself quickly, thinking about Josh. He comes with a pornographic moan and spills the cum all over his underwear. He rides through his orgasm and opens his eyes, still panting.

  
Josh and the girl are lying in the bed and Josh has wrapped his arms around her waist. Tyler curses under his breath and walks to the bathroom to clean himself up. He's screwed up. No way he can remove the picture of Josh's dick from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler lies in his bed. He tries to sleep but his mind is racing. He just watched Josh having sex with his freaking girlfriend! He didn't care about his conscience when he watched them, but he does now. He feels guilty, very guilty.

  
He feels like a stalker and he doesn't know if he can talk to Josh ever again without thinking about his dick. Let alone the thought of facing Josh one day makes his face get hot with shame.

  
Tyler hides under his sheets and tries to forget what happened, although he has to admit that he hasn't had an awesome orgasm like this for months.

  
Tyler groans. He can't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tries. And he tries very hard, he even tries to sing himself to sleep, but it doesn't work. He falls asleep an hour before his alarm clock goes off.

 

 

 

 

  
Tyler is really tired when he gets up and stumbles to his bathroom. He brushes his teeth and tries to style his hair, but it is as messy as always.

  
He eats a bowl of cereal and falls asleep with his head on the table.

  
When he wakes up, he's late and he jumps up and runs to his car, grabbing his keys on his way out. Tyler nearly falls asleep in his car again and almost causes an accident. He arrives at work alive, but he feels like zombie.

Work is terrible today. His boss yells at him for being to late and the secretary spills her coffee all over his desk when she stumbles over a wire with her high heels. Tyler is glad when work is over. He buys a redbull on his way home and feels better after drinking the energy drink.

 

 

 

  
  
The next morning, Tyler is not so tired anymore (he even slept a few hours). It's Friday, tomorrow he can chill and sleep as long as he wants.

  
Tyler is early today, so he's not in a hurry when he leaves the house and walks to his car.

  
"Tyler!"

  
Tyler's head snaps up and he curses under his breath when he sees Josh standing at the fence. Josh waves and Tyler smiles awkwardly.

  
He hesitates, but then walks over to Josh. Sooner or later, he'd have to talk to him.

  
"Good morning, Tyler, how are you?" Josh asks with a grin.

  
"Uh, I'm... I'm fine, thanks." Tyler mumbles and blushes.

  
"Are you going to work?"

  
Tyler nods and avoids Josh's gaze. He can't look him into the eyes. He's sure his face is bright red.

  
"Yeah... Actually I have to go now, I was late yesterday and by boss yelled at me."

  
"Oh." Josh says. "Well, it was nice to talk to you."

  
"Yeah." Tyler whispers and hurries to his car. He gets in and takes a deep breath. Then, he drives to work.

 

 

 

  
He comes home late, two bags of groceries in his hands. He puts them down and opens the door. Tyler heads inside and puts the bags on the table in the kitchen. He walks into the living room and plops on the couch with a sigh. Weekend. Finally.

  
Only seconds later, the bells rings. Tyler rolls his eyes and gets up. He walks to the door and opens it. He swallows when he sees Josh, who smiles brightly at him.

  
"Hi, Tyler."

  
"Uh, hi, Josh." Tyler answers confused. "How can I help you?"

  
"I wanted to ask if you have some Tylenol. I have a freaking headache, but I don't have pills."

 

Tyler nods. "I think so. Come in."

  
Josh follows him inside. Tyler walks to the bathroom and Josh follows him. He looks around while Tyler rummages through the medicine cabinet.

  
"Your house is nice." Josh says.

  
"Thanks." Tyler mumbles and catches a glimpse of Josh's ass when he turns and looks at the pictures on the wall. It looks perfect in his skinny jeans. Tyler takes a deep breath and forces himself to look away.

  
"I'm sorry it seems like I don't have Tylenol." Tyler says.

  
Josh shrugs. "Okay."

  
"Wait a second." Tyler ponders. "I just bought some... maybe it's in my nightstand."

They walk to his bedroom. Tyler kneels down next to the nightstand and opens the drawer.  
Josh looks out of the window.

  
"I didn't know you can look directly into my room." he says slowly.

  
Tyler swallows and keeps searching the Tylenol.

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah...probably even better when I have the light switched on."

  
"You could buy curtains." Tyler suggests and looks up.

  
Josh shrugs. "I love the sun. And it's not like you're watching me, right?" he adds with a smirk.

  
Tyler nearly chokes on air and fakes a laugh. "Dude, what are you thinking?" He's shivering on the inside.

  
Josh grins. "I was kidding."

  
Tyler smiles and rolls his eyes. "I hope so."

  
He releases a breath and keeps looking for the Tylenol. Where is it?

  
"Why do you have binoculars in your bedroom?" Josh asks.

  
Tyler freezes. "What...what do you mean?"

  
Josh grabs the binoculars on the window sill. Shit, Tyler forgot to put them away.

  
"I...I'm watching the birds." Tyler stammers. "There are many interesting species around this town, you know?"

  
Tyler tries to hide how much he's shaking.

Josh furrows his brows and turns the binoculars in his hands.

  
"Hey, I found the Tylenol." Tyler says and hands Josh the small packet. Josh puts the binoculars aside and grabs the packet.

  
"You can have it." Tyler says with a tiny smile. "I don't need it."

  
"Thanks." Josh says thoughtful.

  
"You're welcome." Tyler says and tries to ignore his racing heart.

  
"I better go now." Josh mumbles.

Tyler nods and waves goodbye. Josh doesn't see it, he's spacing out. He walks down the driveway staring at ground.  
Tyler isn't sure if Josh knows what he did.

 

 

 

  
Tyler cleans his house on the weekend, he doesn't see Josh. Sunday evening, Josh's girlfriend shows up. Tyler is outside when she walks to the door. He's sweeping his driveway and watches how Josh opens the door and kisses her. He stops and stares at them.

Suddenly, Josh looks up and catches his gaze. Tyler blushes. Josh looks serious and a bit thoughtful, then he turns and they enter the house.

  
Tyler keeps on sweeping his driveway, but he wonders what Josh and his girlfriend are doing inside. He won't go inside and watch them. He won't. It would be wrong.

  
He nearly starts to cry when he walks inside and sits down at the window in his bedroom. He's ashamed, but he can't force himself to stop.

  
Tyler feels guilty as hell when he watches Josh and his girlfriend again. It's the same scene and Tyler repeats his actions.

He just finished jacking off when he sees how Josh stands up and walks to the window. He meets Tyler's gaze and he looks very angry. Tyler stares at him, unable to move. It is too late to hide, Josh has seen him. Tyler looks at his face and he knows he fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need one more chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I need a name for the original female character, so I chose a name randomly

Tyler swallows. Josh shakes his head slightly and turns. Tyler takes a step back from the window. He feels bad and he's terribly afraid that Josh walks to his house and yells at him. But Josh simply switches the light off and goes to sleep. It's too dark inside of his room for Tyler to see something.

  
Tyler walks to his bathroom, sits down on the edge of the bathtub and sighs. Getting caught was the worst case scenario and it happened. Tyler decides to take a bath, he feels dirty, but he knows he can't wash the guilt away.

 

 

 

 

  
Josh's angry facial expression haunts him in his sleep. He wakes up in the middle of the night, sweaty and his heart racing. He's a nervous wreck. Everytime he thinks he hears a quiet noise, he flinches. Tyler sits down on the couch in his living room and wraps himself into a blanket.

  
He hears thunder and it starts to rain. Tyler thinks he goes to hell for what he did. He's filthy. Why should a person like him go to heaven?

  
Tyler is not dumb, he knows what voyeurism is. And he feels ashamed. It's not about the girl, he doesn't care about about the girl to be honest, he just wanted to watch Josh. He has a crush on his neighbor, but Tyler knows there's no way Josh will be okay with what he did.

  
His mind keeps him awake and it's almost 6 am, so Tyler decides to go for a run. He leaves the house and crosses the street to avoid running by Josh's house.

  
Half an hour later, Tyler returns to his house, panting and soaked with sweat. He presses a hand on his side, he has a stitch.

  
When the door of Josh's house opens, Tyler stops and stares wide-eyed at the door. The girl leaves the house and closes the door as quiet as possible. She turns and notices Tyler. A smile spreads on her face. "Hey, you're Josh's neighbor, right?"

  
Tyler nods, too perplex to answer.

  
"I'm Lynn, nice to meet you." Lynn smiles and flips her hair. "See you, Tyler." She walks to her car, gets in and drives away.

  
Tyler wipes the sweat off his temple. It doesn't seem like Josh told his girlfriend about what happened. He feels relieved and gets into his house. He wants to take a shower.

He just closes the door, when the bells rings. Tyler stops abruptly and holds his breath. He walks quietly to a window and flinches when he sees Josh standing outside. He doesn't want to open the door, but Josh rings again. Tyler decides to ignore him. Suddenly, Josh bangs against the door and makes Tyler jump.

  
"Tyler, open, I know you're at home!"

  
Tyler closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens the door slowly.

  
Josh stands on the doorway, arms crossed. He doesn't smile this time.

  
"Uh, h-hi Josh, how can I help you?" Tyler says nervously.

  
He keeps silent and Tyler shakes under his glare.  
"I need to talk to you." Josh answers finally.

  
"What do you want to t-talk about?"

  
"You know what I want to talk about." Josh says coldly. Tyler curses himself silently for being so stupid. Of course Josh would yell at him.

  
"Come in." Tyler mumbles. He doesn't want his entire neighbourhood to know what he did. Josh rushes into the house. Tyler closes the door and follows him into the living room.

  
"Do you want something to drink?" he asks.

  
"No." Josh furrows his brows angrily. "Why do you think you can watch us while we're having sex?"

  
Tyler coughs. He fumbles with his fingers and avoids Josh's gaze.

  
"I...I...I don't know...I'm sorry, Josh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think about it."

  
"Yeah, obviously you didn't." Josh spits. "Do you really think you can apologize and everything's fine?"

  
Tyler shakes his head. "No..." he whispers.

  
He glances at Josh. He sees how angry the other is. He can see the veins at Josh's neck.  
"I thought you were a nice guy, Tyler." Josh says slowly. "I thought we could be friends one day. But you disgust me."

  
Tyler tears up and hangs his head in shame.

  
"Pretending like you were a nice neighbor and then watching us through the window. Do you have no self-respect?"

  
Tyler bites his lip. He deserves the lecture.

  
"I just hope-" Josh growls. "I just hope it was the only time you watched us."

  
It is not, Tyler thinks and blushes badly. Josh notices it and stares at Tyler in shock.  
"Are you serious?" he whispers.

  
"I'm sorry." Tyler breathes.

  
Josh takes a deep breath. "You're disgusting, Tyler. You're a pervert. Jacking off while watching Lynn having sex with me!?" his voice grows louder. "How do you think she'd feel if she knew that you watched her!? That you were masturbating over images of her?! She'd feel dirty, Tyler! Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend so you can watch her?"  
Josh is yelling right now.  
"If you ever, EVER look at her again, I'm gonna kill you! And don't you dare looking through this fucking window again!"

  
Josh isn't sorry that Tyler is crying right now.  
"Josh, I'm s-sorry, but I-"

  
"I don't want to hear it!" Josh shouts. "Just leave us alone!" He rushes through the room and slams the front door. Tyler stands in his living room, sobbing and crying.

 

 

 

 

  
  
It takes Tyler three days to built up the courage he needs to face Josh. He is a wreck, living his life without joy. His body works without his mind. The latter keeps replaying the things Josh yelled at him. Tyler thinks he has never been so down before.

  
It's three days since Tyler's world broke apart and right now, he's standing in front of Josh's door. He stands there nearly half an hour, always ready to turn and run back to his house, he can't ring. He can't.

  
When he finally rings, he's sure he might throw up or pass out.

  
The door opens and when Josh sees Tyler, he wants to close the door, but Tyler blocks it with his foot.

  
"Fuck off." Josh hisses. Tyler flinches, but keeps blocking the door.

  
"No, Josh, I want to apologize."

  
"I don't want to hear it." Josh answers rudely.

  
"At least give me a chance." Tyler begs. "You can kick me out afterwards."

  
Josh curses under his breath and opens the door. Tyler steps in and follows Josh to his living room. Josh glares at him and points to the couch. Tyler sits down and places his hands awkwardly in his lap.

  
"You have five minutes." Josh says and looks at the clock.

Tyler swallows.  
"Okay, listen. I...I know what I did was wrong. It was wrong and disgusting and I understand that you probably hate me right now."

  
Josh doesn't interrupt him and Tyler takes a deep breath and continues. "This makes things probably worse, but I...I wasn't watching your girlfriend. I...I was..." Tyler blushes badly.

  
Josh raises an eyebrow. "You were..?"

  
"I...I was watching you." Tyler whispers and stares at his lap.

The room is filled with an awkward silence. After a few seconds, Tyler looks up. Josh shakes his head, as if he refuses to believe what Tyler said.

  
"You...you were watching...me!?" he repeats slowly.

Tyler nods in shame.

  
"That's...I don't know..." Josh says.

  
"I'm sorry... I just think you're incredibly attractive. I didn't watch on purpose the first time, I just walked into my room and I saw you and your girlfriend and-"

  
"She's not my girlfriend." Josh interrupts him. "She's just a friend."

  
"But... you kissed her and you..." Tyler says confused.

  
"Yeah, we fucked, but Lynn is just a friend. We help each other out when we don't have a lover."

  
"Like in that movie?" Tyler asks.

  
"Which movie?"

  
"The one with Natalie Portman and Ashton Kutcher? I think it's called "No strings attached"." Tyler explains.

  
Josh laughs. "Yeah, right." He stops laughing when he notices he's still talking to Tyler. His neighbor. The guy who saw him naked. "I don't know how to feel about that. Fuck. This is voyeurism, you know that?"

  
Tyler nods and bites his lip.

  
"You could've simply asked me out for a date. I would have been all yours, for sure." Josh says.

Tyler stares at him.  
"What? You'd go on a date with me?"

  
"I would have, but now..." Josh sighes. "I appreciate your apology, Tyler, and that you're telling the truth. And I'm glad you know that it was absolutely wrong what you did."

  
Tyler nods sadly.

  
"Do you... have you watched people before?" Josh asks hesitantly.

Tyler looks at him wide-eyed. "No! I swear!"

  
Josh runs a hand through his yellow hair.  
"Good...I dunno...maybe we could start new?" he suggests.

  
Tyler can't believe it. "You'd do that for me?"

  
Josh nods.

Tyler starts to cry of happiness. "Thank you, Josh. Thank you so much!"

  
Josh smiles. "You don't have to cry. It's okay. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes." He helds his hand out. "I'm Josh and who are you?"

  
"I'm Tyler. I'm your new neighbor." Tyler sobs.

  
"Hi, Tyler, nice to meet you."

 

 

 

  
  
Four dates later.

  
Tyler is happy. He's in love, he's in love with his super punk-rock neighbor.

  
"Do you want to go to my house?" Josh asks as they leave the restaurant.

  
Tyler nods and smiles. "Yes."

  
They drive back home and Josh opens the car door for Tyler. Tyler blushes. Josh grins and kisses him. Tyler thinks their kisses get better and better every time. They enter the house and walk to Josh's bedroom.

  
"You don't have curtains." Tyler jokes. "What if someone's watching you?"

  
"Well, they're gonna see some pretty hot stuff."

  
Tyler swallows. "Really?"

  
Josh looks at him, face blank. "If you want, of course."

  
Tyler nods, he can't speak. They strip quickly. Tyler is glad he doesn't have to look through binoculars this time to adore Josh's body.

  
"You're so beautiful, Tyler." Josh mumbles and kisses his chest. Tyler shivers under his soft lips and lies down slowly. Josh sucks a hickie on his neck.

  
"Wanna feel my dick inside of you?" he asks with a low voice.

  
Tyler nods quickly, grabbing Josh's shoulders. "Please..." he whispers.

  
It is even better than Tyler imagined. It feels amazing.  
Josh is gentle and Tyler falls apart under his soft hands.

  
Tyler feels loved. Josh feels so good inside of him, they fit together and Tyler wants to live in this moment forever.

  
Josh hits the right spot and Tyler moans loudly and it's just perfect. It's the best sex Tyler ever had.

  
His heart is filled with happiness after it and he thinks he's going to explode from it when Josh mumbles a quiet "love ya" before he falls asleep.


End file.
